1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Various types of image firming devices have been proposed. One of such image forming devices is a type having a belt for carrying a sheet-like medium and a cleaning mechanism as disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2008-58475A (hereafter, referred to as JP 2008-58475A).
The cleaning mechanism disclosed in JP 2008-58475A included a cleaning roller, a cleaning shaft, a shunt type voltage generation circuit and a controller. The shunt type voltage generation circuit is formed, for example, by a transformer and a shunt circuit to generate two voltages including a first cleaning voltage and a second cleaning voltage. The cleaning roller being applied the first cleaning voltage electrically attracts adherents (e.g., coloring agents or fragments of the sheet-like medium) on the belt. The cleaning shaft being applied the second cleaning voltage electrically attracts the adherents on the cleaning roller. The controller adjusts the current level flowing through the shunt circuit so that the first cleaning voltage approaches a first target level while adjusting an output voltage from the transformer so that the second voltage approaches a second target level.